1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for making change. More particularly, the invention concerns a change making apparatus of the character typically carried by cocktail waitresses for making change after serving a customer in a bar or dining area. The apparatus includes a built-in signaling device adapted to emit a detectable signal each time the apparatus is opened.
2. Discussion of The Invention
Waitresses, such as cocktail waitresses, typically serve a customer at a table and are paid by the customer at the time of service. Accordingly, the waitress must be able to make change at the time of payment. To expedite the change making process, several different types of portable, change making devices have been developed. Generally, such devices include a small container having an openable lid and a body portion provided with coin receiving channels for carrying coins of various denominations. When the waitress is paid by the customer, the lid is opened, the money received from the customer is placed within the device and appropriate change is selected from the coins within the coin receiving channels and given to the customer.
When the waitress is not serving a customer, the change making device may be left unattended for short intervals of time. During these periods unauthorized removal of money from the device can occur. One purpose of the present invention is to discourage such unauthorized removal of money by including within the device a signaling means for emitting a signal each time the lid of the device is opened. The signal emitted may be in the nature of a radio signal which can be detected so as to enable location of the device or it may be an audio or visual signal. If the signaling means emits an audio signal, such as a tune, the apparatus can also take on the character of a novelty, or advertising device.
In one form of the apparatus of the invention, a counting means is provided for counting and recording the number of times the lid of the device is opened. This feature of the device permits the waitress to keep track of the times the lid is opened and thereby record change making activity and detect any unauthorized opening of the device during a time when it is left unattended. When an audio or visual signal is undesirable, the counting means can be used for detecting unauthorized opening of the device.